mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mon Colle Knights
Fox Kids, Jetix | network_other = TV3 (formerly), Astro Ceria (Malaysia) ABC TV 5, Hero TV TV JOJ Fox Kids | first = 10 January 2000 | last = 25 December 2000 | episodes = 51 (Japan), 46 (English) | episode_list = }} Mon Colle Knights, known as in Japan, is an anime and manga series. The original concept was made by Hitoshi Yasuda and Group SNE. The series is based on Monster Collection trading card game. The Japanese version aired on TV Tokyo, consisting out of 51 episodes and with one movie made for the series. The Saban-produced Mon Colle Knights aired on Fox Kids in North America from July 2001 to September 2002, consisting out of 45 episodes. In 2006 it aired on Jetix on Sundays at 10:00 PM. The manga, written by Satoru Akahori and Katsumi Hasegawa and drawn by Hideaki Nishikawa, is published in English in Singapore by Chuang Yi. Plot The series features Mondo Ooya and his girlfriend Rokuna Hiiragi, whose father invented a way to travel to Mon World (Roku Mon Sekai: the Six Gate World), where all sorts of magical creatures live. Together, they try to find six monster items which, when combined, could connect the Six Gate World with planet Earth for the better of both worlds. Rockna and Mondo form the Mon Colle Knights, and when chanting a phrase they can merge into monsters and control them into battle as well as aid with spells. Almost every episode, they battle Prince Eccentro (Count Collection in the Japanese version) and his two lackeys who are after the same thing as the Mon Colle Knights, except that they intend to use the items to dominate both worlds. Main characters Mon Colle Knights * : ::An adventurous young boy who seeks to gather the Mon items to bring together his world and Mon world for peace and friendship. Even though he has an outgoing and determined nature, Mondo has a little problem: he always flirts with pretty girls (Beginner, Kahimi and Lailai are the most notable). Note that the first Kanji in Mondo's given name; " ," is the same that is used in the Mon Colle Knights title, . He has devices which he use for his peace sign attack. * : ::Mondo's genius friend, whose intentions match Mondo's. She has a special telepathic ability to communicate with monsters. Now her boyfriend Mondo likes drooling over her, but gets jealous if Mondo flirts with other girls causing Rockna to attack him. The first Kanji in Rockna's given name; " ," is the same that is used in the Mon Colle Knights title, . She has a baton like devices which she use for her string or ribbon attack. * : ::Rockna's father and a rather eccentric sort of mad scientist. He discovered Mon World and wants the human world to know about it so he can win lots of awards. * / Lovestar : ::A Zeechi (Lovestar) that Rockna adopted. A pale pink hamster like monster with a red star marked on her back. In the Japanese version, his species is called "Lovestar" because the sounds the creatures make resemble the word "love-love" and the pattern on their backs make a star. Also in the Japanese version, Lovestar is called "Jāne," because, when Rockna was trying to say goodbye ("Jā ne") to him, Lovestar thought she was calling him by name. * : ::A tiny monkey monster who punches. Collection team * / Prince Ludwig Von Monsterstein Eccentro : ::The principal villain, a young effeminate aristocrat from Europe who wants to take over Mon World. He was trained by Tanaka when his father wanted him to be a bad guy. Not much a threat due to his eccentric behavior and hysterical persona at times. However, he is the inventor of the hypnotic Skeitso Beam (whether on his Flying Lion aircraft or Teddyarenaut) which he uses to bend monsters to his will. Because of that, he tends to have his evil moments, though he really isn't as evil as he brags himself to be. His dream is apparently to become a world famous belly-dancer. * Teddyarenaut A computer bearlike created by Eccentro. In a episode he develop temporairy an IA, because savant bear think he is their king. * / Batch : ::Eccentro's tomboyish lackey. She unfortunately gets punished by Tanaka as well (safe in two episodes). She and Eccentro argue a lot but she always obeys him. * / Gluko : ::Eccentro's busty, yet air-headed and friendly lackey. She tends to be spared by Tanaka when it's time for punishment and has a creepy amount of luck. She never seems to get hurt while the rest of her team and the Mon Knights usually does. An ongoing joke in the series is that during Eccentro's launch sequence in each episode, she asks a very long and logic based question, which ends with Eccentro and Batch becoming bored and saying "Never mind, Gluko." In the Japanese version, Gluko speaks in a very polite and respectful dialect, whether she's talking to her teammates or her enemies. * / Tanaka : ::A short old man who serves as Eccentro's mentor under the orders of Eccentro's father. He usually punishes Eccentro for his screw ups (and/or lack of manly attitude) with back-breaking exercises related to the episode's content. He tends to pop up anywhere. * / Impy : ::A cheerful young Forest Imp (Leprechaun) who is Gluko's pet. Gluko first found him in the forest near where Vipress was imprisoned. Impy doesn't talk very much -- he usually only utters short, inquisitive questions (such as "What this?"), or repeats cheerfully what Gluko says. He has psychic powers that allow him to telekinetically move things around, which comes in handy for some of Eccentro's schemes. Impy also has a habit of fiddling with buttons on the Flying Lion aircraft and more often than not causing it to explode and send him and his allies blasting off. Despite his apparent carefree and dimwitted personality, Impy does care a lot for Gluko. Supporting cast * / Naomi Loon : ::Mondo and Rockna's teacher, a rather nice lady who has a short temper and terrible luck with love. There is a monster card featuring her that is in Prince Eccentro's possession. * :A young girl which the Mon Colle Knigths often encounter at random, while she travels the world carrying impossible amounts of little monsters in her coat. Lovestar was given to Rokuna by her. * / Kahimi : ::An elf maiden with very long hair, whose beauty incites Rockna's jealousy whenever Mondo compliments Kahimi (though Rockna holds nothing against Kahimi herself). She becomes a good friend and ally of the Mon Colle Knights, especially with her ability to make plants grow and control over the winds of Mon World. * : ::A cute but accident-prone girl with a large appetite who is learning to become a summoner. While powerful, her aim is terrible, so she tends to hurt her allies by accident. As a running gag she has a habit of summoning a giant meteor that always ends destroying something. She is a friend of Mondo and Rockna. Her grandfather, Expert, runs the summoning school she attends. In the Japanese version, Beginner refers to Mondo and Rockna collectively as "Roku-Mon-chan," much to their annoyance. * : ::A friend of Beginner's who goes to the same summoning school as her. Luke has a poorly-disguised crush on Beginner, and seems to like Rockna somewhat, too. Luke is a summoning prodigy and considers Mondo his biggest rival as a monster summoner and for Beginner's heart. Around Beginner, Luke becomes so nervous he can summon only purple sheep, not to be confused with his own sheep friend, Lambda. Beginner, for her part, is oblivious to Luke's crush on her. Luke acts rather stingy and aloof towards strangers and he tends to be a bit of a crybaby when things don't go his way -- such as when someone, usually Mondo, interacts with Beginner or Lambda -- but he shows himself to quite brave in the face of danger, and his summoning abilities make him handy to have around. * : A purple sheep who is a friend of Luke's. * / Gabriolis : ::A former Light Angel. During a great war between good and evil, he was wounded and left behind by his friend Lark. He felt betrayed and abandoned, and embraced the darkness that Redda offered him. He plagued the Mon Colle Knighs on different occasions involving attacking Dopplefanger and casting a spell on 3 of Mondo's cards (Forester the Forest Giant, Flying Stego, Scorch the Fire Monster) until Spectra appeared and reversed the spell. When he was weakened by Vipress's attack during his fight with Mondo and Water Dragon, it was later revealed by the Angel of all Oceans that Lark in fact took his place in battle and died, after which Gabriolis realized his error and reverted back to good, though maintaining his dark appearance. He also helped Mondo and Rockna defeat Dread Dragon and destroyed Redda in the final episode. * / Lucca :He is a small demonic creature who is Gabriolis' friend and partner. On one occasion, he had possession of an item that had to be won over in a Mon World Baseball tournament. * : :: A demonic angel-like entity. Originally the guardian of the Evil Realm, who went too power-hungry and wanted to control the world, which for he seeks the monster items. He's extremely powerful and completely evil. During the finale, he shows how evil he is by summoning Orboros to destroy the world so it would be easy for him to rule. In the final battle, he is killed by Gabriolis. * N-Nouncer :A man with a circle that has the letter N on it. He serves as the announcer of any tournaments in Mon World. * / Spectra Angel : ::Gabriolis' sister (Lark's sister and Zaha's friend in the Japanese version), a light angel who comes to Gabriolis in his darkest hour to show him what really happened in the past so he may find redemption. She reappeared when Redda was chasing after her near the Fire Angel's castle. * Forest Angel / Earth Angel :Mon World's guardian angel of the Earth Realm.. * Flame Angel / Fire Angel :Guardian of the Solar Scepter, one of the Mon items. * Angel of all Oceans :Guardian of the Arialla Pearl, one of the Mon items. * Cloud Angel :Mon World's guardian angel of the Wind Realm. Monsters This is a list of all monsters featured in the anime Mon Colle Knights. * Chimera: A 3-headed monster that resemble a lion with dragon wings. It has a lion head, a hawk head, and a goat head. * Squirt Fish: A small fish that can squirt water at its enemies. It comes in a variety of different sizes. * Bisonator (Frenzied Bison): A powerful bison monster. * Fog Dragon (Mist Dragon): A white dragon that uses fog to defend itself or hide in for protection. It looks like a plesiosaur with turtle flippers and a nearly unseen shell on its back. * Fish People: Mermaid-type monsters that have great singing voices. * Gill Men: Anthropomorphic salamanders without tails that ride the waves and wield tridents. * Toad Warrior (Poison Toad): A giant frog who isn't as tough as he looks, but he loves to eat flies. * Cat King: A small white cat walking on his hind legs and wearing clothes, ruling a kingdom of similar cats. * Sonic Condor: A giant condor monster that can fly very fast. Esque of both a phoenix and a rukh. * Flying Stego: A large purple dragon that seems to have a plane engine in its chest. * Ballerina Cat: A bit taller, more anthropomorphic feline with black fur and ballerina outfit, always speaking in rhyme. * Behemoth: A giant, rhinoceros-like creature with a grey armored shell. He is Forester the Forest Giant's rival. * Forester the Forest Giant: A giant who lives in the sandstone formations near the forest he protects. Hates violence unless if he has to defend himself. He is Behemoth's rival. * Pegasus: A chibi winged horse that grew out into a full-fledged pegasus with Mondo's help. He remains a great and loyal friend to Mondo who cares deeply about him in return. * Griffin (Hippogriff): A Hippogriff type monsters, colored mostly black. * War Hogs: Anthropomorphic hogs, at war with the Forest Elves. They are extremely lazy. * Forest Elves: Elves, in the simplest sense. It would seem their warriors are exclusively female, led by Sonnet. They're rather afraid of dirt. * Forest Elf King: The king of the aforementioned elves, unlike his warriors a gentle being. * Rex: A Tyrannosaurus-type monster. * Ogre Tribe: Inhabitants of the Fire Realm, they value strength very much and are not all too smart. Their main village has been accidentally destroyed by Beginner by summoning a giant meteor. * Airiphant: A small pink flying elephant who blows tornadoes after inhaling. * Nighthawk Male: A dark brown giant bird, controlled by Eccentro once to attack his own wife and nest. * Nighthawk Female: A light brown giant bird. * Leviathan: A large dark blue carp-like fish with sharp teeth. * Water Dragon: A long blue water serpent-like creature that can create large tidal waves. ** Spectra Water Dragon: Water Dragon's evolved form. * Count Dragula: A vampire spirit that possessed Eccentro, temporarily turning him into the epitome of manliness/evil that Tanaka tried to achieve in him. He has a number of evil minions that include zombies. * Cave Wolves: Anthropomorphic wolves that use shovels to dig and hunt treasure. Not to be confused with werewolves. * Rocky the Boulder: A boulder monster that goes after anything in sight. * Underminers: Blue gnome-like creatures who don't seem to intelligent and spend their lives mining. * King Pezno the Penguin: A penguin monster who uses his crown to summon monsters to his aid. * Serpentine Slither: A giant serpent monster that resides in hot springs. * Phoenix: A hybrid of valkyrie and harpy. This humanoid has wings for arms and a great deal of Light magic. * Snow Ram: A ram/dragon monster who causes the winter in Mon World when not hibernating. * Storm Dragon: A dark stone-blue dragon who has power over electricity. He has a son who Beginner accidentally summoned when the Snow Ram was causing a blizzard when it wasn't winter. ** Cyclone Storm Dragon: Storm Dragon's evolved form. * Earth Dragon: A dull-greenbrown Godzilla-like mimic (minus the plates on his back). He found the boots enabled anyone flight. To earn them, a tournament occurred and he was the referee until Tanaka summoned him (Tanaka had a copy of the Earth Dragon's card). He lost the tournament and surrendered the boots, which turned out to be one of the Monster-Items. ** Emperor Earth Dragon: Earth Dragon's next stage. * Sumberro Cactus - Living cacti with a sumbarro, a guitar and a Mexican scarf. There is a female one with a pink dress. * Giant Praying Mantis: * Marvel Beetle: * Dragonfly: * Giant Waterbug: * Volcano Shark: * Arboreal Ancient: A large living tree with a face vaguely visible in its bast. * Fire Butterfly: A giant spell casting butterfly monster. * Mirrorbug: A power draining parasitic beetle. * Thunderbug: A white beetle that is the mirrorbug's natural enemy. * Slobilonians: Goblin-like men who eat a lot and they kidnap people to keep their home clean. * Troll: A giant teal-skinned troll. * Punch-Punch: Tiny monkey monsters who pack a punch when working together in groups. * Snail Monster * Ripley Pine * Giant Flea * Garter Snake * Big Beetle * Goat Boy * Jellyfish * Toilet Flush * Base: A bomb like monster. * Mushroom Head * Tiger-Man: A man who can become a humanoid tiger when angered. * Sparrow Squad: Three small in-training valkyrie girls that ride huge sparrows. * Winged Warrior: A female warrior that rides a large swan. * Centaurs: Horses with human torsos and horns. They seem to have a culture similar to that of the Native Americans. ** Centaur King (AKA King of 100 Battles): Massive king of all Centaurs who had never lost a battle. * Pythonic Viper: A large sight sensitive serpent. * Nine-Headed Swamp Dragon (Swamp Hydra): A Hydra-type monster. * Toxic Phantoms: Skull faced reapers that drain the energy of their victims. * Dopplefanger (Orthros): An Orthrus-type monster. * Rhino Rex (Idiot Rhino): Basically, a slightly larger Rhinoceros monster who is not very bright. * Cycloptus: A Cyclops-type monster with psychic powers who terrorized the Air Realm. * Winged Yeti (White Yeti): An egg shaped Light-elemental with tiny wings, living high in the mountains and is an expert giant slayer. * Grimbat: Small demon-like creatures who cause bad luck, varying from people making bad decisions to explosions. It is revealed that one of them was behind Prince Eccentro's bad luck. * Volcanu: A Lava elemental giant. * Water Sprite: A female form with fins for ears and a fish tail, entirely made out of water. Can take any form of water. * Zap the Eel Monster: A giant electric eel monster. * Scorch the Fire Monster: A fiery beast. * Dobe Rats: These small rat monsters attack in groups. * Viperess (Kowataru): A powerful winged-viper monster that was sealed away by ancient warriors in a domino structure. * Emu: Just a normal emu, but with super-speed. * Giant Squid: A giant squid that attacks with its tentacles. * Aquagon the Sea King: A giant with teal hair, who rules the seas. * Horned Beetle: A giant beetle monster. * Mastodon: * Giant Boar: * Spiky Giant Ape: * Giant Mole: * Giant Tapeworm: * Lemming: Tiny white mouse-like creatures, without tail. The strength of one is determined by how many Lemmings are around. * Purple Sheep (Silent Sheep): Lambda's kind, regular sheep except for being purple. * Elephant Monster: A big elephant with red eyes. * Basailosaurus: A Dimetrodon-type monster. * Pearl Princess: A mermaid who lives in the Water Realm. She can create a shield which reflects other monsters' attacks including the monsters themselves. * White Dolphin: A Beluga Whale-like creature. * Ogopogo: A giant deepsea fish with a vicious nature. * Tyrannous: A lava T. Rex monster. * Baseball Giant: A baseball-themed giant. * Diamond Star: A star-headed monster that was on Eccentro's baseball team. * Speedy Hedgehog: A fast hedgehog who was on Eccentro's baseball team. * Hurricane Eagle: A large eagle. * Lotocus: A Brontosaurus-type monster, colored entirely white. * Zazeus: Also known as 'The Storm King' and Dragowrath's mortal enemy (a wind elemental in the dub, evil in the original). * Dragowrath: Also known as 'The Giant Dragon King of the Winds' and Zazeus' mortal enemy. When he and Zazeus are released, they create powerful winds which destroys the forest in the Wind Realm. * Forest Fearies: Tiny butterfly winged fearies who guard the key to awakening Zazeus and Dragowrath. It seems that they are distrustful of strangers. * Tiamat the Dragon Empress: Queen of all Dragons with the upperbody of a warrior woman. She resides in the ocean bordering the Water Realm and the Realm of Evil. * Four-Armed Giant: A ferocious giant-like monster with four arms who is under a sleeping spell to keep him from reeking havoc. * Emerald Dragon: A green, spiky dragon, similar to Ankylosaurus. * Crikey the Crocodile Monster: A giant crocodile. * Lizard Men: Reptilian humanoids that live in a swamp village. * Chameldragon: A tiny winged dragon that can increase its size. * Grendel (AKA Beowulf): * Miners: Dwarf-like men who are grizzled and spend their days mining, hence the name. They don't like Slobgonians very much. * Stone Giant: A giant made of stone. * Giant Sunbird: A four-winged sunbird summoned by Luke to help the Mon Colle Knight fight the Stone Giant. * Sun Devil: A living fireball with a face. * Boom Dragon: A large and obese orange dragon whose stomach is apparently a bomb and its tail is a fuse. * Lava Lizard: A large purple dinosaur-creature that can turn into lava and move through the ground this way. * Kiki the Cleaning Monster: A rabbit-esque monster who uses a magical broom to clean anything. * Bone Dragon: A skeletal dragon monster that can reassemble if dismantled by an attack. Only a magical creature can defeat it. * Hippopotamus Monster: A hippopotamus monster that looks like a giant pink piggy bank with tiny wings. * Taurus Ogre: * Fire Dragon (ファイア ドラゴン Fire Dragon): A ruby-red dragon, similar to an oriental dragon in form. He is witty, but also very intelligent. ** Extreme Fire Dragon (Final Fire Dragon): Fire Dragon's evolved form. * Giant Sandworm: A giant sandworm found in the Earth Realm. It's by far the largest monster in the series. Supposedly it was invincible, but was still beaten by the Fire Dragon. * Daemond: A giant demon summoned by Redda. He proved more than a match for the Fire Dragon, but was overwhelmed and killed by the Extreme Fire Dragon. * Gargoyles: Jersey Devil-like creatures. The Gargoyles are Redda's minions. * Winged Destroyer: A fearsome giant black bird that is one of Redda's minions. * Questing Beast: * Dread Dragon: Darkness dragon. Has a giant eye thing on a long neck that shoots deadly beams. Killed by Gabriolis when Mondo and Rockna merged with him. * Oroboros: A formless creature, referred to as "Time Master". It was released by Redda who used the Mon-World items for this, and it took possession of the dead form of the Doomsday Dragon. * Doomsday Dragon: ("Apocalypse Dragon") Oroboros incarnated into the Dread Dragon. One of his eyes reverts time and the other speeds up time. Redda intended to use him to destroy Mon-World, and he was too-powerful even for the four evolved dragons, the six elemental angels and the Mon Colle Knights combined. When the Golden Dragon was summoned and had all of the elements channeled into him, he destroyed the Doomsday Dragon and forced Orobors back into his own realm. * Golden Dragon (Saint Star Dragon): The most powerful monster in Mon World, that was prophesied to appear when it was needed, and did so when summoned by angels to stop Doomsday Dragon. All elements, including "Evil" were channeled into him to defeat the Doomsday Dragon. Mon World Realms These are the six realms of Mon World: * Earth Realm: A realm that is partially desert and forest. Home-realm to the Earth Angel and Earth-based monsters. * Wind Realm: A windy realm that is home to the Cloud Angel and Wind-based monsters. Sky City floats here. * Fire Realm: A realm filled with volcanoes, lava pits, and hot springs. Home-realm to the Fire Angel and Fire-based monsters. * Water Realm: A realm that is mostly oceans with islands. Home-realm to the Angel of all Oceans and Water-based monsters. * Light Realm (AKA Holy Realm): A realm that's home to Spectra the Angel and other Light-based monsters. * Darkness Realm (AKA Demon Realm): A realm filled with Darkness-based monsters. Gabriolis, Lucca and Redda live here. Episodes # Just Another Mon-Day # Send In the Frogs # The Giant and the Steed # The Vampire Strikes Back # To See Your Smile Again # Under the Temple and Into Hot Water # Pork Bellies and New Beginnings # Friend or Phobia? # Ms. Loon's Big Adventure # Beginner and the Snow Ram # These Boots Were Made for Flyin' (1) # The Dream Team (2) # Knockout Punch-Punch # Oh Brother # Fangs for the Knight-Mare # A Giant Pain in the Mondo # Prince Eccentro In The Temple Of Dumb # Ring-A-Ding Ding # The Eel Thing # Mirror Mirror, Off the Wall # Secret Orbs and Spices # Something Snaky This Way Comes # Try, Triathlon Again # Expert's Beginning Knights # Practice Makes Messes # Ogopogo Gone Loco # The Good, the Bad, and the Mondo # Attack of the Fifty-foot Lovestar # One Step Ogre the Line # The Mon World Series # Fowl Play # Touched By a Mondo (1) # Touched By a Mondo (2) # Sheep Trick # All You Need is Lava # Cleanliness is Next to Mondoness # Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary # Loon Struck # That Worm Feeling # Redda Returns (1) # Lovestar Can Help Too # Calling All Monsters (2) # The Last Monster Item (3) # The End of Mon World as We Know It (4) # The Prophecy of the Golden Dragon (5) # Mondo's Pegasus # The Movie in Mon World Staff * Original Setting : Hitoshi Yasuda / Group SNE * Original Story : Satoru Akahori + Hasegawa Katsumi * General Creation : Satoru Akahori * Series Composition : Hasegawa Katsumi * Original Characters : Hideaki Nishikawa * Character Design : Atsuko Nakajima * Director : Yasunao Aoki * Mechanical Design : Aoki Tomoyoshi * Item Design : Yamagata Atsushi * Production Design : Miyazaki Shiniti * Art Director : Akutsu Mitiyo + Motoki Nagayoshi Yuki * Color Design : Takeshi Mochida * Director of Photography : Okino Masahide * Music : Hiroshi Sakamoto * Sound Director : Tanaka Kazuya * Producer : Higashi Fukashi + Ikeda Shin'ichi + Noguchi Kazunori * Production : TV Tokyo, Yomiko, Studio Deen Adaptations Card games Group SNE developed the game based on the series. *Mon-Colle-Knight official card game *Mon-Colle-Knight official card game powerup card set 1 Video games * Mon-Colle-Knight GB (Game Boy Color) Trivia * The transformation of Tiger-Man is similar to Tsukutsun Tsun of Dr. Slump and his human form is similar to Ryoga Hibiki References External links * Group SNE's Mon-Colle-Knight product list * TV.com Mon Colle Knights Episode Guide * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Creature anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Children's manga Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox network shows Category:2000 television series debuts Category:2000 television series endings es:Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon ms:Mon Colle Knights ja:六門天外モンコレナイト tl:Mon Colle Knights